With the increasing interest in individual's health management, wearable biometric information sensors or health management applications have been distributed. Further, there have been released products in which a wearable sensor such as a wristband type wearable sensor and an application equipped in a smart phone or the like cooperate with each other to record and manage health conditions such as body temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate. The information acquired by the wearable sensor is wirelessly transmitted to a smart phone or a personal computer.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-518160 and 2009-259258.